godofwarfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Orkos
Orkos '''è il figlio della furia Aletto e di Ares, il Dio della Guerra. Da sempre giudicato una delusione dal padre, Orkos è diventato il Custode dei Patti imposti e testimoniati dalle sue madri, con il compito di farli rispettare. Dopo aver scoperto però il complotto ordito dai suoi genitori, Orkos ha abbandonato tale ruolo. All'interno della saga di God of War, compare sia nel fumetto Rise of the Warrior e anche in God of War: Ascension. In entrambi ricopre il ruolo di deuteragonista. Serie di God of War Nascita e il ruolo di Custode dei Patti Nel corso dei secoli, l'ambizione e la sete di potere di Ares cominciarono a mutare in pura follia ed ira nei confronti del regno di suo padre e del resto dei suoi familiari. Continuando l'infame ciclo di parricidio (che sin dai tempi remoti affliggeva la stirpe di Urano), Ares tramò per anni la disfatta degli Dei dell'Olimpo; ma per riuscirvi aveva bisogno di una sola cosa: il guerriero perfetto. Un guerriero capace, da solo, di radere al suolo il Monte Olimpo. Sperando di poter concepire egli stesso tale guerriero; Ares riuscì a corrompere le Furie, portandole dalla sua parte, per poi unirsi ad Aletto, dando alla luce lo stesso Orkos. Il futuro custode dei patti però risultò sempre una delusione agli occhi del pazzo genitore e ben presto fu abbandonato a se stesso. Salvato dall'oblio dalle furie (che divennero così le sue madri), ad Orkos venne affidato l'incarico di custode dei patti con anche il compito di farli rispettare. Vincoli (sotto forme di brillanti pietre color ambra) che il semidio avrebbe dovuto portare sul proprio corpo, azione che non solo provocava un enorme dolore al neo-custode ma che ne affliggeva poi anche il corpo lasciando orribili incavi nei punti dove prima si trovavano le varie gemme. Nonostante il peso del compito assegnatogli, il semidio fu lieto di accettare l'incarico, convinto della sincerità dell'amore che le sua madri provavano nei suoi confronti. Però le furie obbligarono anche lo stesso Orkos a compiere un giuramento sulla sua nuova mansione, vincolo che si convertì (come tutti i giuramenti testimoniati dalle tre sorelle) e si materializzò sotto forma di una grossa pietra color ambra. Oltre ad essere il simbolo del suo gravoso ruolo come Custode dei Patti, la pietra permetteva ad Orkos di creare un clone d'ombra indipendente di se stesso, così da poter essere in due posti contemporaneamente e svolgere al meglio il suo compito; andando così ad incrementare i suoi già considerevoli poteri. E così, per molti anni, Orkos servì le proprie madri, conservando i vari vincoli sulla sua pelle e seguendo i vari mortali e facendo in modo che i patti da loro stretti venissero rispettati. Il Custode però si rivelò in più occasioni molto più giusto e comprensibile delle sue madri, arrivando spesso ad aiutare (per quanto possibile) tutti quei mortali che si erano ritrovati forzatamente o ingenuamente a dover stringere un patto di sangue con un Dio. Rise of the Warrior Tempo prima degli avvenimenti di God of War: Ascension, nel villaggio di Cirra giunse un generale seguito dal suo folto esercito, ed accompagnato dalla subdola strega Circe. Il comandante era in cerca di un ex-campione degli Dei, che da tempo però si era ritirato dalla vita militare, stabilendosi nel villaggio. Qui l'uomo si era fatto una nuova vita, mettendo su anche una famiglia. Quando l'ex-guerriero rifiutò la proposta del generale di unirsi a lui e al suo esercito, il comandante si vide costretto ad ucciderlo a sangue freddo. Alla vista del padre morente, il figlio accorse in suo aiuto. Il genitore, in punto di morte, si fece giurare dal giovane che mai avrebbe lasciato che qualcuno arrecasse danno alla loro famiglia, e che nemmeno lui ne arrecasse. Dopo la morte del padre, il giovane, ricolmo d'odio, rabbia e sete di vendetta afferrò l'arma che era stata usata per uccidere il genitore ed attaccò il generale, ferendolo al volto. Ripresosi dall'attacco, il comandante sconfisse facilmente il giovane; ritirandosi poi sulle montagne intorno a Cirra. Disperato per la morte del genitore, il figlio cominciò a chiedere aiuto agli Olimpici; giurando che avrebbe messo la sua vita al loro servizio se l'avessero aiutato ad ottenere la vendetta che tanto agognava. A queste parole, il Custode dei Patti (avvolto nel suo mantello) si materializzò al fianco del giovane, offrendogli il proprio aiuto. Dopo aver aiutato il giovane guerriero a seppellire il padre, Orkos spese alcune parole sull'anziano ex-campione definendolo sia come un uomo saggio, sia come un uomo scelto e benedetto dagli Dei; al contrario del generale. Il Donatore informò poi il giovane che il generale aveva deciso di ammassare le sue forze sulle montagne intorno a Cirra, vicino alla grande ruota idraulica e che da li il condottiero avrebbe potuto facilmente mettere in ginocchio il villaggio, avvelenandone le riserve d'acqua. Cosa che effettivamente accade, vista l'alleanza tra il generale e la subdola maga. Alla vista della morte della sua stessa gente, il figlio dell'ex-campione divino, pregò di nuovo gli Dei dell'Olimpo; ma alle sue preghiere rispose solo colui che tra gli Olimpici adorava la vendetta: Ares. Fu così che il Dio del Massacro provocò il crollo del grande acquedotto che portava l'acqua della fonte di Castalia a Cirra. Il crollo investì l'esercito del generale (che si salvò grazie alla maga), ma condannò la stessa Cirra alla Rovina, tagliandola fuori da qualsiasi rifornimento d'acqua. Deciso comunque ad ottenere vendetta contro lo spietato generale, che gli aveva portato via il padre e il suo villaggio, il giovane (dietro consiglio del Custode dei patti) si alleò con i guerrieri che erano riusciti a sopravvivere all'incessante marcia del condottiero. I soldati si unirono volentieri sotto la leadership del giovane, ma lo informarono che per riuscire nella loro impresa avrebbero avuto bisogno della conoscenza nelle arti oscure (cosa che aveva sempre consentito la vittoria al generale) e quindi partirono alla volta dell'isola di Ea, dimora della strega Circe. La figlia di Elio decisa di allearsi con Orkos e i suoi compagni, dopo che questi eliminarono un assassino inviato dal generale per uccidere la fattucchiera (e che la stessa aveva trasformato precedentemente in un enorme cinghiale). Circe rivelò al gruppo di uomini che per aver conferma del buon esito della loro missione, si sarebbero dovuti recare al tempio di Delfi e chiedere udienza presso l'Oracolo. Durante il viaggio, la nave del piccolo esercito venne fermata dalla nereide Lamia. La figlia di Poseidone, campione e custode di quel tratto di mare, prese in ostaggio un membro dell'equipaggio, minacciando di portarlo con se sul fondo del mare. Il giovane guerriero si fece avanti per salvare la vita del compagno, ma non avendo nulla da offrire giurò di dedicare la propria vita al Dio dei Mari e alla salvaguardia dei suoi fratelli d'armi. Contenta del patto appena stretto, Lamia lasciò proseguire la nave verso Delfi. Ripreso il viaggio, Orkos (consapevole del fatto che la strega stesse ancora lavorando per il generale, con l'intenzione di portare il giovane dalla parte dello spietato condottiero) si avvicinò a Circe a le intimò di non intromettersi nelle decisioni e nei giuramenti presi dal guerriero, e che queste dovevano essere delle scelte che solo lui doveva prendere. In tutta risposta, Circe rivelò la sua assoluta indifferenza rispetto alle leggi imposte dalle furie e minacciò il Custode cominciando ad attaccarlo con i suoi tremendi poteri; incantesimi che però il Donatore riuscì a respingere con facilità. A sedare la rivolta intervenne il giovane guerriero che era ancora all'oscuro dei subdoli piani della figlia di Elio. Arrivati al Delfi, il gruppo entrò all'interno del sontuoso tempio, attraverso l'entrata inferiore. Con sommo orrore scoprirono che l'ingresso era sorvegliato dallo stesso Pitone (che Apollo aveva sconfitto anni or sono). Per riuscire a far passare il suo piccolo esercito, il guerriero si trovò costretto a dover sacrificare uno dei suoi uomini, che attirò così l'attenzione del grosso rettile, finendo però divorato vivo. Superato il mostro, Circe decise di donare al guerriero la fiala di veleno (che all'insaputa di tutti, aveva utilizzato per avvelenare le riserve d'acqua di Cirra). Il gruppo però si trovò ben presto ad affrontare un enorme cerbero, anche quello a guardia dei livelli inferiori del tempio, che comunque non si dimostrò un grosso ostacolo per Orkos e i suoi compagni. Venendo a conoscenza dal Custode dei patti che il sangue di un cerbero è un potente veleno, il giovane guerriero ne raccolse un pò nella fiala donatagli dalla strega Circe. In seguito, il gruppo decise di riposare, banchettando sulla carcassa dell'enorme cane a tre teste. Considerando il guerriero ormai pronto per unirsi all'esercito del generale, la figlia di Elio aprì un portale che trasportò lei, Orkos e il giovane di nuovo a Cirra; nella casa del padre di quest'ultimo. Qui, incontrarono il perfido condottiero, che rivelò di essere non di meno il fratello del genitore del giovane guerriero, ergo suo zio. A questo punto, il Donatore rivelò che era stata la stessa Circe ad aver avvelenato le gente di Cirra, salvato il generale dal crollo dell'acquedotto e che aveva cercato in tutti i modi di convertire il guerriero alla causa del perfido condottiero. Il soldato in preda alla collera, puntò la propria arma al collo della fattucchiera, che però gli fece presente che se l'avesse anche solo ferita tutti i suoi uomini sarebbero morti di una morte terribile e questo avrebbe rotto il patto stretto tra il guerriero e Poseidone; attirando così la funesta attenzione delle furie. Per salvare il suo esercito, il guerriero si sarebbe dovuto unire alle forze del generale. Il guerriero però aveva ancora sete del sangue dello spietato zio, ma Orkos gli ricordò che uccidendolo avrebbe rotto il patto di sangue stretto con il padre morente. Non sapendo che fare, il giovane lasciò andare Circe e le chiese se i suoi uomini sarebbero davvero stati risparmiati se lui si fosse unito all'esercito del condottiero. La strega giurò sugli stessi Olimpici, che se ciò fosse avvenuto, tutti i soldati ancora a Delfi avrebbero avuto salva la vita. Fu così che il guerriero decise di brindare alla nuova alleanza tra lui e il suo maledetto zio, ma all'insaputa dei presenti (tranne Orkos), il giovane aveva avvelenato la coppa del generale con il sangue del cerbero ucciso a Delfi. Quando l'uomo bevve dal suo bicchiere, una letale e veloce agonia lo colse, uccidendolo mentre il sangue fuoriusciva dai suoi occhi, naso e bocca. Alla vista del cadavere del suo alleato Circe maledisse il guerriero, non potendo però toccare i suoi compagni in quanto vincolata dalla promessa di poco prima. La strega decise di andarsene, consolata almeno dal fatto che il guerriero avrebbe dovuto ora affrontare il castigo delle furie. Infatti, ucciso il generale, Orkos si ritrovò costretto a portare lo sventurato ragazzo all'interno del Centimane e a relegarlo in una delle tante celle della prigione; perseguitato dal pensiero di aver deluso il guerriero che su di lui aveva fatto affidamento per ottenere giustizia. Il patto di Kratos Negli anni, Ares non abbandonò mai la ricerca del soldato perfetto da sguinzagliare contro l'Olimpo e gli altri Dei; e l'occasione per ottenere ciò che tanto anelava arrivò sotto le spoglie di Kratos. Per molti anni Ares osservò lo spartano e quando il giovane generale (per colpa della sua stessa ambizione) gli giurò fedeltà in cambio della distruzione di un esercito di barbari e del loro re; il Dio del Massacro non perse tempo e colse l'occasione per iniziare a forgiare lo spartano nella perfetta arma di morte. Per mantenere pienamente il guerriero marchiato sotto il proprio controllo, Ares e le Furie idearono tre specifiche prove di sangue per Kratos: versare il sangue dei nemici, il sangue degli innocenti e il sangue della propria famiglia. Quando Kratos portò a termine anche l'ultima parte del proprio vincolo, Orkos si dimostrò disgustato e dubbioso sul comportamento della propria famiglia, il semidio decise di recarsi al tempio di Delfi per avere udienza dall'Oracolo Aletheia. Fu proprio la divinatrice a rivelare al Custode dei Patti il complotto di Ares ai danni di Zeus, e del fatto che la sua stessa nascita fosse stato un tentativo per riuscire a portare alla distruzione del regno degli Olimpici. Il tentativo di avvisare Zeus Inizialmente incredulo sulla tanta crudeltà e follia dei suoi stessi genitori, Orkos si dimostrò scettico delle rivelazioni dell'oracolo; anche se ben presto realizzò che sue le parole corrispondevano alla realtà. La rivelazione sulla volontà e sul tentativo di Ares di rovesciare Zeus per regnare egli stesso sull'Olimpo, unì Orkos e Aletheia, che ben presto divennero amanti. Decisi ad avvertire Zeus e il resto degli Olimpici del rischio rappresentato da Ares e delle sue macchinazioni, i due si diressero verso l'Olimpo. Sfortunatamente per Orkos e la sua amante, il Dio della Guerra scoprì ben presto il loro piano. Timoroso che le loro parole avrebbero potuto condannarlo e distruggere le sue trame di conquista, il Dio delle Guerra mandò le furie a caccia dei due. Le tre, dopo aver rapito Orkos e averlo riportato al Centimane, immobilizzarono Aletheia e senza alcuna pietà strapparono gli occhi della verità all'indifesa divinatrice, relegandola poi all'interno del tempio di Delfi. La prigionia e fuga dal Centimane e l'aiuto a Kratos Per molto tempo lo sfortunato Custode dei Patti venne brutalmente torturato dai suoi stessi parenti all'interno di una delle celle costruite nella carne dello sventurato Briareo. Orkos però, grazie alla sua abilità di creare un clone d'ombra di se stesso, riuscì a scappare dalla sua prigionia, mettendosi immediatamente alla ricerca del Fantasma di Sparta. L'ex-Custode riuscì a localizzare il guerriero marchiato nel desertico villaggio di Cirra. Kratos, dopo l'assassinio della sua famiglia, aveva maledetto e rigettato il suo vincolo con il Dio del Massacro e per questo la sua mente era ora vittima delle venefiche illusioni delle furie. All'inzio lo spartano si dimostrò ostile nei confronti dello Spettro, ma quando questi gli riconsegnò alcuni effetti personali di Lysandra e Calliope (con la quale Kratos riuscì a scacciare le visioni create dalle tre sorelle), il Fantasma di Sparta cominciò a dare ascolto alle parole di Orkos. Il custode riuscì a convincere lo spartano ad intraprendere un viaggio che gli avrebbe assicurato la libertà dal vincolo che lo legava ad Ares e per colpa del quale era ora vittima delle attenzioni delle furie. Nel tentativo di permettere a Kratos di raggiungere il tempio di Delfi (la prima tappa del suo cammino), Orkos attirò le sue madri lontane del villaggio, che però ormai pullulava dei loro servitori. Ritornato da Delfi, Kratos (che aveva scoperto la genia del Custode da una morente Aletheia) incontrò Orkos al porto di Cirra. Dubbioso delle intenzioni dell'ex-custode, lo spartano gli intimò di spiegare il motivo del suo tradimento verso i suoi stessi familiari. Fu così che il Fantasma di Sparta apprese del complotto di Ares ai danni di Zeus e della fatto che egli stesso era stato scelto per diventare il guerriero perfetto di cui il Dio della Guerra aveva bisogno per distruggere l'Olimpo e dei maledetti sacrifici che era stato costretto a commettere sotto il disegno delle tre sorelle e del Dio del Massacro. Però, non fidandosi più di Orkos, lo spartano lo cacciò, costringendo il semidio a teletrasportarsi lontano dalla nave partita in direzione di Delo e dell'enorme statua di Archimede. Il soccorso allo spartano, la cattura e morte Mentre il Fantasma di Sparta esplorava le rovine dell'enorme guanto dell'effigie dedicata ad Apollo, s'imbatté nelle furie. Dapprima, Tisifone tentò di confondere lo spartano modificando il paesaggio con le sue illusioni, ricreando la città di Sparta; poi intervenne Megera che stanca della riluttanza di Kratos nel ritornare al servizio di Ares cominciò una furiosa lotta con il guerriero marchiato. Sconfitte entrambe le sorelle, lo spartano rimase però immobilizzato dal sovrannaturale inchiostro di Aletto. In soccorso del guerriero arrivò proprio l'ex-Custode dei patti, che teletrasportò lui e Kratos all'interno dell'avambraccio della statua. Qui, Orkos decise di donare la propria pietra del giuramento allo spartano in modo d'aumentare le sue chance di raggiungere e recuperare gli Occhi della Verità. Il Donatore raggiunse ancora un'ultima volta il Fantasma di Sparta, dopo che questi riuscì a ricostruire per intero l'enorme statua e a raggiungere la sontuosa lanterna. Una volta dentro, Orkos rassicurò ancora una volta lo spartano che la libertà dalle furie e dal suo folle vincolo con Ares era oramai a portata di mano. Dopo aver riposto, ancora una volta, la sua fiducia e le sue speranze nel guerriero di Sparta; l'ex-Custode tornò a teletrasportarsi fuori dalla lanterna nel tentativo di distrarre le proprie madri e consentire così a Kratos di recuperare gli occhi. Sfortunatamente per il Donatore, il suo piano di tenere occupate le furie non riuscì e ben presto venne sopraffatto dalle tre sorelle, che riuscirono così a ricatturarlo ancora una volta. Quando il gruppo raggiunse la lanterna, il Fantasma di Sparta era appena riuscito a vincere la tremenda Sfida di Archimede (nella dimensione oscura abitata dalla divinità primordiale Nyx) ed a sbloccare i meccanismi della reale lanterna di Delo. Dopo aver permesso al fascio di luce della statua di attivare e alzare la gabbia che impediva di aggiungere la potente reliquia di Delo; Kratos si accorse che ormai gli occhi erano già caduti nelle mani delle furie e che Orkos era stato catturato. Dopo aver privato il guerriero della pietra del giuramento di Orkos ed averlo imprigionato di nuovo nell'innaturale inchiostro di Aletto. Le tre sorelle presero il volo portando l'ex-Custode e lo spartano di nuovo alla Prigione dei Dannati. Nelle settimane successive alla sua nuova cattura, Orkos venne nuovamente torturato dalle sue crudeli madri per venir infine fatto di nuovo custode del vincolo che univa Kratos al Dio del Massacro. Questo implicava che per essere davvero libero dalla morsa di Ares, il Fantasma di Sparta avrebbe dovuto uccidere con le sue mani lo sventurato Custode dei patti. Quando lo spartano riuscì infine ad eliminare anche Tisifone e Aletto e a ritornare alla sua casa, a Sparta, fu ben presto raggiunto da Orkos. Preda allo sconforto, il Donatore rivelò la sua condizione come nuovo guardiano del patto che ancora legava Kratos e il suo folle padre, e che se il guerriero voleva davvero raggiungere la libertà tanto agognata e aspirare a poter aver la propria vendetta contro Ares, l'unica soluzione possibile è che egli lo uccidesse con le sue stesse mani. Inizialmente riluttante, alla fine Kratos fu convinto a togliere la vita al Custode (usando la daga di quest'ultimo) per potergli dare un'onorevole morte, come da lui richiesta. Con la dipartita di Orkos, il vincolo di sangue tra lo spartano e il Dio della Guerra fu finalmente reciso e ciò sbloccò i ricordi del Fantasma di Sparta (fino ad allora bloccati dalla magia delle furie) e fu così che il ricordo dell'uccisione della sua famiglia (per sua stessa mano) e delle molti morti provocati dal guerriero riemersero in tutta la loro chiarezza, mutando nelle terribili visioni che per tutto il tempo avvenire lo avrebbero perseguitato spingendolo sul baratro della follia. Calata la notte su Sparta, lo spartano posizionò il corpo di Orkos all'interno della propria abitazione, per poi dare alle fiamme a quella che era stata per molto tempo la sua casa; trasformandola così in una sorta di pira funebre per l'unica persona che Kratos poteva davvero considerare un amico. Poteri e Abilità Essendo il figlio di un Dio e di una furia, Orkos era '''immortale e possedeva una resistenza sovraumana, inoltre era anche depositario di tutta una serie di peculiari poteri dovuti alla sua natura ibrida: * Capacità di teletrasportarsi a piacimento in un luogo di sua scelta. ''' * '''Grandi capacità magiche, '''con le quali il Custode era in grado di lottare alla pari con una potente strega quale Circe. * '''Probabile capacità di riuscire a creare e manipolare il sovrannaturale inchiostro delle Furie, '''essendo figlio di Aletto, e dato che parte del suo corpo è in grado di generare l'inchiostro magico delle furie, non è improbabile pensare che persino Orkos abbia la capacità di manipolarlo nella stessa maniera in cui viene usato dalle sue madri. * '''Probabile esperto nell'uso delle armi bianche, pur non essendo (per sua stessa ammissione) un abile guerriero, non è da escludere che Orkos fosse comunque in grado di riuscire a utilizzare la sua daga in combattimento. * Capacità di evocare e materializzare la propria Pietra del Giuramento. * Capacità di poter creare un clone d'ombra indipendente di se stesso, facoltà consentitagli dall'uso della sua stessa Pietra del Giuramento. Galleria Orkos donatore vs circe.jpg|Lo scontro tra il Donatore e la strega Circe. Nascita orkos.JPG|La nascita di Orkos. Orkos illusione lysandra.jpg|Orkos si presenta a Kratos, durante una delle illusioni delle Furie. Orkos cerca convincere kratos.jpg|Orkos cerca di convincere lo spartano che ciò che sta vedendo non è reale. Orkos offre aiuto kratos.jpg|Lo Spettro invita Kratos a intraprendere un viaggio verso la libertà dalle Furie e da Ares. Orkos pietra giuramento 1.JPG|Orkos evoca la sua Pietra del Giuramento (I) Orkos pietra giuramento 2.JPG|Orkos evoca la sua Pietra del Giuramento (II) Orkos pietra giuramento 4.JPG|Orkos evoca la sua Pietra del Giuramento (III) Orkos pietra giuramento 5.JPG|Orkos evoca la sua Pietra del Giuramento (IV) Orkos pietra giuramento 6.JPG|Orkos evoca la sua Pietra del Giuramento (V) Orkos pietra giuramento 7.JPG|Orkos evoca la sua Pietra del Giuramento (VI) Orkos pietra giuramento 8.JPG|Orkos evoca la sua Pietra del Giuramento (VII) Orkos kratos sparta.jpg|Orkos rivela a Kratos che l'unico modo per distruggere il vincolo con Ares è ucciderlo. Kratos pugnala pette orkos.JPG|Kratos pugnala il Custode al petto con la sua stessa daga. Modello 3d orkos con texture.jpg|Modello 3D di Orkos Modello 3d orkos no texture.jpg|Modello 3D di Orkos, privo di texture Modello 3d volto orkos no texture.jpg|Modello 3D del volto di Orkos, privo di texture Modello 3d spada orkos.jpg|Modello 3D della daga di Orkos Orkos concept art turn around.jpg|Concept art turn-around di Orkos Orkos concept art schiena.jpg|Concept art della schiena di Orkos Concept art iniziale orkos 1.jpg|Concept art iniziali di Orkos (I) Concept art iniziale orkos 2.jpg|Concept art iniziali di Orkos (II) Concept art iniziale orkos 3.jpg|Concept art iniziali di Orkos (III) Concept art iniziale orkos 4.jpg|Concept art iniziali di Orkos (IV) Concept art iniziale orkos 5.jpg|Concept art iniziali di Orkos (V) Curiosità * La parola "orkos" (o più correttamente "horkos") significa "giuramento", sia nell'antica che contemporanea lingua greca. * Nella mitologia greca, Horkos è il Dio o demone (una creatura che svolge il ruolo di intermediario tra ciò che è divino e ciò che è mortale) che personifica la maledizione che perseguita coloro che testimoniano il falso, sotto giuramento. Figlio di Eris, Dea della discordia, che durante il parto fu aiutata dalle tre furie. * La versione di Orkos del gioco ricalca in buona parte gli aspetti di quella della mitologia classica, è una divinità legata alle furie (nel gioco è il figlio di una di esse, nella mitologia le tre sorelle aiutarono Eris a farlo nascere) e nipote di Zeus (nel gioco perchè figlio di Ares, nella mitologia perchè generato da Eris) e comunque legata (in entrambe le versioni) al compito di perseguitare coloro che violavano, o infrangevano, un giuramento. * Orkos è uno dei pochi personaggi (se non l'unico) in tutta la saga di God of War che Kratos non considera semplicemente un alleato, ma anche un amico. * Il Custode dei Patti, durante le vicende di God of War: Ascension, ha agito sempre con l'unico scopo di impedire ad Ares di poter usare un ignaro Kratos come arma di distruzione nei confronti di Zeus e del resto degli Olimpici. Sfortunatamente però, nonostante le sue intenzioni ed azioni, Kratos ha finito per essere in ogni caso la causa della caduta dell'Olimpo e delle diverse divinità greche. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Semidio Categoria:Furie Categoria:Alleati Categoria:God of War: Ascension Categoria:Rise of the Warrior Categoria:Immortali